Twilight
by mutemath
Summary: a role-reversal, Edward is human, Bella is a vampire. And no, it isn't Twilight with Edwards name in place of Bellas. It's different. Edward starts school hardly enthusiastic, but meeting Bella changed that. Problem is, well the problem is Bella.
1. Forks

**I know there are quite a few good role reversals now a days but I hope you enjoy mine, none the less. Please give it a go?**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bella, Edward, JASPER (sob) or any of the character from Twilight! Or Twilight its self… Dang!**

* * *

As I was getting closer to my new home, I couldn't help but notice every green tree, every green plant, every god damn green bush. I sighed and glanced at the person steering the wheel of the car then continued to look out the window.

"Edward, come on! It'll be good here. Fresh air, new people, what's not to like?"

"Everything. It's plain, it's boring."

He sighed and put all his attention back onto the road. I hated being here, I hated having to be here, I hate offering to be here…

I noticed an average sized house on the corner of a street and assumed it to be the house I would be living in from here on out.

"Here we are Edward. Your boxes are already up in your room."

"Thanks Chris."

"Thought you were meant to call me things like Uncle Chris, or just Uncle."

"No, Chris. That's when I was 10."

He chuckled then turned off the engine. I got out of the car and waited for him to open the door. I glanced around until I heard the door open. He gestured up the stairs then told me I would know which room it was.

I didn't fully understand until I started walking up the stairs, and there it was, a door with carvings and pictures all over it. There was one of car, one of a puppy, one of me and a sand castle and my named was carved all over it. A puppy? Really? God, I was a weird kid.

I walked in and noticed some of my old stuff. My old wardrobe, my old drawers and some old toys. I used to come down to Forks a lot when I was younger, but I stopped when I was 11. That was 6 years ago, and now I wasn't just coming here I was staying here.

I set up my laptop on my desk and plugged in several items and was soon connected to the internet… not that I had much to do.

"It's only 6, and I'm tired…"

I closed the laptop and lay down on the bed. Soon enough, I had drifted off into a sleep. I didn't dream much, but what I did dream of was particularly green.

It was an early start to the morning, at least for me. I lifted myself off the bed and got a quick, but pleasantly warm, shower. I chose any clothes I could find, which ended up being jeans, plain white shirt and a red jumper.

"Uck, it's cold and it's raining… and it's green."

Chris chuckled then placed a plate in front of me, "toast."

"I can see," I picked at it but finally took a bite.

Soon enough I had finished. I started to walk towards the door when I realised, I hadn't thought of how I was going to get to school.

"Car is out front."

"What?"

"Your car, it's out there."

I opened the door and saw my Volvo, "when did that arrive?"

"Last night, round 8. You were asleep, so I didn't wake you," and he threw the keys at me.

"Oh… well thanks. I'll be off now."

"Have fun Edward."

"Sure…"

I arrived at school in no less than 10 minutes and couldn't help but notice how boring and plain it looked. I sighed then turned into the parking lot. As I was driving, looking for a space I noticed a very expensive looking car. A yellow Porsche. And next to it, a very nice and, yet again, expensive looking motorbike. I supposed they were together, a package of a family. I drove around a few more times then spotted a space. As I stopped the engine I glanced around and noticed a sign '_office'_ and so headed off that way.

"Excuse me, I'm Edward Masen."

"Oh hello, dear. Here are is your schedule, a map and these slips," she pressed her fingers on them, "get them signed each lesson and give them back to me at the end, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you."

I pushed the door open and looked down at my schedule and turned to walk down the hall when I heard two people arguing.

"Hmm?"

"Emmett! I told you… I really don't want to."

Was he trying to force her to do something? Should I help her? I can't see her face, her back is to me…. I'm not sure if she's angry or what… but the bulky guy, he looks like he's about to cry…

"Bellaaaa… come on! Thunderstorms don't happen much around here! It's always rain! And on Wednesday there's going to be a massive thunderstorm!"

"Emmett, I told you. I don't want to!"

"So what are you going to do, stay in the house on your own?"

"No! I'll go to see a film… or something…"

"Your such a bore Bella…"

I continued looking at the girls back, but after sighing heavily she turned around to walk away from the guy. It was as if the world had stopped, he beauty was radiating… she… she was perfect. Her pale complexion, her chocolate brown hair and her golden eyes. _Gold is a weird eye colour…_

As I continued staring at her, her eyes met mine. She smiled widely and continued walking towards me. I felt my face become hotter. _Oh jeez Edward, blushing…_

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

"I-I'm Edward Masen…"

She smiled even wider, and I couldn't help but melt at the sight. It felt amazing to know I was making her smile.

The door behind me swung open, causing it to become rather cold from the quick whip of air. Within those mere seconds, Bella's beautiful smile turned into a frown.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, I have to get to class."

She walked straight past me at a very quick pace. _Did… did I do something? I couldn't have! Maybe she just remembered something… for some reason, I couldn't stand Bella hating me…_

I started walking to my next class, following the map.

"Need help there?"

I glanced up from the map to see a blonde spikey haired kid.

"Err, yes please."

"It's this way. Oh and I'm Mike."

"Edward."

Mike led me to my next class, and did so for the other.

Finally, it was lunch. I was so hungry! Toast just isn't enough for me, I need a full meal.

"Hey, once you get your food, join us at that table," he pointed to a table with six other people.

"Okay."

I picked up a sandwich, a drink and an apple and headed towards the table. As I was walking towards them I noticed a table with five people seated, all of which were laughing at something or other. That table had the five most beautiful people on the planet, one of which I was deeply in love with. Wait.. What? Love? Did I just say love? Oh god…

I felt my face becoming hot once again and quickened my pace towards Mike's table.

"Hey man. You look a little red! Ha!"

"I-I err, I just…"

"Saw the Cullen's? I know what you mean! Especially Bella! Ah, Bella…!"

The three other boys nodded in agreement while two of the three girls snorted. The other just carried on eating her food.

"So Edward, wanna go out?"

"Um… No thank you… uhm?"

"Jessica. Are you sure? I know you really want to!"

"Sorry, Jessica."

"What about me? I'm Lauren! Wanna go out? Cinema? Dinner?"

"No thank you Lauren. But thank you for the offer, the both of you."

"So who are the Cullen's anyway?"

"Well they have lived here for a year now. They were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Emmett and Bella are real siblings. The Swans. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper are all from different families. Rosalie over there," he pointed to the blonde, "she's going out with Emmett," and he pointed to the bulky boy who I had seen earlier, "and Alice and Jasper are dating," and he pointed to the black haired and the sandy blonde haired people.

"And Bella?"

"Well, she's single! But she's the most beautiful too, makes you wonder…"

"No one is good enough for Bella…" A boy sitting opposite me said.

"Eric, I am," Eric snorted at Mike then continued eating his meal.

I had finished my food, and now I knew a bit more about Bella's family.

"I'm going to head off to my next lesson."

"It's a bit early, don't you think? What do you have next?"

"Um, Biology."

"I don't have it… sorry."

"Neither do I."

"I don't"

There were a few other people about to say how they didn't have it either but I just waves my hand about, "It's okay, I'll find my way. See you all later."

* * *

"Good, the classroom is empty."

I glanced around the room to see if there was any sign of an empty place. In front of every desk was a book. But one table didn't have any.

"This must be a spare table. No lab partner, just how I like it," I chuckled to myself.

I glanced around the room, and ended up staring off into the sky out of the window. I was distracted from my thoughts from the door opening. I quickly turned to check who it was.

"Oh Bella!"

"Your in my seat Edward."

"A-ah! S-sorry!"

How stupid of you Edward! Of course you would sit in her seat! I pushed myself up from the chair when I felt someone pushing me lightly.

Bella chuckled, "That's _my _seat, that is an _empty _seat. Or yours, I suppose."

I get to sit next to Bella? She _wants _me to sit next to her? I grinned and sat down at the seat next to her.

"Thanks!"

"So, how has your first day been?"

"Good… I suppose."

"New friends?""A few."

"Aw come one, I bet you were popular in your old school! You must have made more than a few friends already!"I laughed, and so did she.

"Not really. I had good friends, but just not many of them."

"That's pretty surprising actually, but hey, I'm sure you'll make good friends here."

"I hope you'll be one of them…"

Bella gave one of her perfect smiles, "of course."

Other people started to come into the classroom but Bella carried on smiling at me, and I did the same. I was snapped from my thoughts of Bella when I heard people talking about us, and looking at us.

"Eh-heh…"

Bella laughed at my awkwardness. The teacher came into the classroom not long after, so I got up from my seat and handed him my slip. He signed it then introduced me to the class.

It turns out all we were doing today was watching a video. I didn't mind that much because it meant less attention on the actual lesson and more on today's events. Specifically, the events which included Bella. So for the remainder of the lesson, my mind wandered on, and on, about Bella. And soon enough the bell rang.

"That's it for this lesson, no work for today."

"What's next on your lesson list, Edward?"

"Gym…"

"Same. It's not that far to get there from here."

I get to spend more time with Bella? Today has been… fantastic!

With nothing to really talk about, we asked each other questions. Just random, little ones. Sports popped up just before we arrived at the hall.

"Baseball."

"Baseball? Never played it much! Soccer is my thing."

"Like most of America," she chuckled.

"Yes…" I laughed with her.

We reached the changing rooms and departed ways. All we had to do was run around the field, but heck was Bella fast! And she never got tired… Neither did her sister Alice…

It ended soon enough, and I was changed in less than 5 minutes. I was done before Bella and so I waited outside the changing rooms.

"Hey Edward! Wanna go on a date?"

"Um.. No thanks…"

"Oh hey, wanna go see that new film Edward?"

"No, thank you…"

"Hey Eddie… want to go out for a meal?"

"It's Edward, and no thank you."

With nearly every girl who came out those doors asking for a date, I was wondering if it was worth waiting for Bella, knowing there were many more girls to come. _This is Bella we're talking about, of course she is worth it! _And I chuckled to my stupidity. How I wished she would hurry though.

"Alice! Would you stop it! Stop bringing in a change of clothes for after PE!"

"But Bella! I can't wear something more than once!"

"Oh Alice! Come on! It's starting to rain harder by the second… I want to get home too!

""Bella… waaait!"

"No! I don't even get in the car with you! It's the others you'll have to tell to wait!"

As she opened the door to leave, she started to mumble to herself, "god damn, new clothes…" I laughed loudly at her, "Edward! Sorry I wasn't paying attention! Hello!"

"Hey."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yer…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Bella."

The door swung open and Lauren came out, "hello Edward! Hello… Isabella."

"Bella. Hello Lauren," and she smiled to her.

Yet again the door swing open again, "oh your still here Bella!

""Alice, just get to the car."

"Bella! They've taken the car! I need to go back with you," and she mumbled quietly at the end, "but I wish you had a car…"

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled to me, "Let's go."

Bella, Alice and I walked out into the rain. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by have a car…

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

"Bye Bella, bye Alice."

Alice giggled and grabbed Bella's hand and she mouthed a last goodbye.

They started heading to the slick motorbike and I finally realised what Alice had meant.

I shouted over the heavy pouring rain, "you ride that?"

"Yes," and both girls chuckled, "see you tomorrow Edward!"

And we parted ways home. I noted she drove fast. _Very _fast.

* * *

"Oh Edward, you're home! I need to go out and do nightshift at the station. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He was out of the door before I had even closed it.

I ate the dinner quickly and made my way up the stairs, yet again extremely tired.

I was soon off into a deep sleep, each dream filled with Bella…

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I didn't make Bella the same as Edward, because Bella is Bella. She would so make friends with Edward no matter what.**

**Oh and about his scent, that comes in later.**

**Please read&review!**

**I really do enjoy them :)  
**

**Oh and, does anyone want to beta for me? Please? I know this was long, but not all of them will be! I promiiise!**

**Please? **

**(oh, and do inform me of spelling errors and what not :D)**


	2. Bella

**Disclaimer; I own nothing /cry/**

* * *

Another day at Forks, and heck I was excited. Bella would be there, and I just couldn't wait to see her again. My uncle was in a deep sleep after working all night and so I made me own breakfast.

"At least this way I can make as much as I want... fill my growing body."

I ended up making several pop tarts, some toast but also a bowl of cereal. I know it sounds like a lot but… well it is a lot.

I ate it quickly so I could get to school quicker. It didn't take long for me to get a shower, find fresh clothes and gather my school stuff and so I was out of the door in no more than 10 minutes.

"Raining, yet again. Lovely."

I arrived at school just as I saw a motorbike parking. I smiled stupidly to myself, knowing it was Bella. I drove around the car park to look for a space and finally found one just in front of her, around the middle of the car park (**diagram on page, it's a bit hard to describe). **I was still looking as she took of her helmet, and got off the bike. I opened my car door and lifted my self up from the seat to go over to her when I saw her turn. I decided to grin widely at her. But as I expected a returning warm smile, I met terrified eyes… _What? Is there something around? _I took a quick glance, behind me, to the other side of me, and then finally in front of me. Now I knew why she was horrified. A car was heading towards me and all that was between the car and myself was the car door… and that wasn't going to save me… _I'm going to die right now… right here… I'm only seventeen… and Bella, I.. I'm not ready to die…_

I heard screams and shouts erupting from other students. My eyes were closed, ready for the impact. Yet, I never felt the impact… _Am I dead? _I opened my eyes to check…. If this was what it was like to be dead, then I was fine with that. But for some reason I didn't think I was dead… There was Bella… right on top of me. I was lay across the drivers seat and the passengers seat.

"Edward... Are you okay?"

"Yes… your right on top of me…"

She chuckled, "no Edward… injuries?"

"No, I'm fine in the category."

Bella pushed herself off of me and got out of the car.

"Wait!" I put out my hand to grab her but she was already gone. "Bella!" I scrambled up and got out of the car too. People were crowding me asking if I was okay, but I just pushed pass and minding my step so I didn't get metal into my foot. I told people I was fine and I didn't need an ambulance, I just needed Bella! (Though I didn't say the Bella bit…)

I ran through the school passing by classes. _What lesson does she have next? _I asked people if they had seen her, or knew where she was.

"She's in the English class. Just down there." He pointed down the hall. "Class room 203."

"Thanks."

I took off down and stopped at the door. I saw her sitting at the back with her chin resting on her hands. Luckily, I had English now and I supposed she did too.

"Bella… how did you get next to me so fast?"

I took a seat next to her and looked at her side. She didn't even turn to face me, "I ran."

"No Bella, you weren't near me! Not that close a distance anyway!"

"Edward, I was."

"You were by your motorbike Bella…!"

"Which is by your car."

"No it isn't!"

I stood up from my seat to show Bella from the window, when in fact her motorbike was parked right next to me car.

"No… no it wasn't there before!"

Bella glanced out of the window to see what I was talking about, "drop it Edward."

"Bella!"

"Edward. I don't care what stupid theories you have, or how your imagination works. I was next to you, and I pushed you. Isn't that enough for you?"

She looked up at me and I was speechless… she was right. She had saved me and all I had done was come up with stupid excuses for her to have done it…

"I'm sorry Bella… Thank you… Thank you so much for saving me."

She didn't say anything back to me and just continued to look at the front of the room. I walked around the desk and returned to my seat next to her.

As people started to come into the class, they all crowded our desk rather than their own.

"Hey are you two okay?"

"Good thinking Bella!"

"Bet it was nice, eh Edward?"

"Bella could save me any day!"

I wasn't really listening and was more focussed on Bella, but I did notice Alice walking in.

Her and Bella exchanged quick glances and then Alice came through the crowd. "Bella, we have to go. We have that dentist appointment."

Bella nodded her head and got up from her seat. I suddenly felt extremely sad, and I had no words to say. I just watched her leave with her sister. But I knew I was right. Her motorbike hadn't been next to me. I glanced out the window and there was my piece of evidence, Jasper threw Bella a set of keys and Bella put them into her motorbike.

"I knew it! I knew it had been moved…"

"What Edward?"

The other people had left to their seat but Mike had stayed.

"Nothing…"

* * *

Another day of school had come to an end, and although most would be happy for that, I was hardly excited. I hadn't seen Bella since this morning, and it actually hurt. I sighed and stayed behind school a bit, just sitting in my last lessons seat. _I know she wasn't there… or was she? Had there been a reason for Jasper having her keys? No! I know she wasn't near me… How come no one else had seen this?_

I got up from the seat and headed out to my car… my half destroyed car! I couldn't ride home in that…

I took my phone from my pocket and dialled by uncles number.

"Chris? Hey, um, well something's happened to my car. I'll explain at home but I can't get home in it right now… Yes, Chris… No, I'm fine… Okay, thanks."

I sighed and went to sit on the nearby bench. Trust Chris to send someone to take it, rather than come to pick me up. But it didn't take long for me to spot the headlights through the rain.

The car parked near my wreck and the person who opened the door surprised me. It was Jacob Black…

"Edward!"

"Jacob! God, I haven't seen you since I was 10..."

"I know, long time no see! But what the heck did you do to your car?"

"Ah, a car drove into it…"

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, Bella Cullen saved me from being run over."

"A girl saved you? HA! At least it was a Cullen girl, the nicest types of girls."

I chuckled to this, "so true…"

"So, I'll just get the car on the back and I'll give you a lift home."

"Thanks Jacob."

It didn't take long for my car to be securely attached to his truck and for me to be inside his warmly heated car.

"This road, right?"

"Yeah."

He went a bit faster down the road then came to a stop outside my house.

"Here we are, Edward."

"Thanks Jacob."

"Hey we'll see each other again, right?"

"Of course. Night Jacob."

"See you, oh and I'll call you when I've fixed your car."

"Thanks."

I smiled then got out of the car. I ran for the door so I didn't get too wet and knocked on the door quickly. It didn't take long for Chris to answer.

"Edward! What happened today? Tell me everything!"

"Uhm well, I opened my door to get out of the car when a war was heading towards me too fast…"

"Didn't you think to sit back in your car?!

""I was too scared! But Bella… Bella Cullen, she ran over to me and pushed me back into the car before it smashed the car door clean off it's hinges."

"Thank god for Bella Cullen! Have you thanked her?"

"Of course, Chris!"

"I'm going to have to ring her and thank her again."

He walked over to the phone and looked into a small book, presumably for the number.

"Hello? Hello Alice. May I speak to Bella please?.. Hello Isabella, I rang to thank you for your quick thinking and saving my nephew. I must repay you some way…"

I assumed she had said no, because he just said he would several times.

"Hey, Chris, can I talk to Bella please?"

"Sure, Edward. Hey I'm just going to pass you over to Edward."

As I took the phone, I went up the stairs into my own room. "Bella, I saw Jasper throw the keys back to you. I know he moves the motorbike."

"This again? Edward, I dropped my keys when I ran to push you. I forgot to get them, and Jasper had found them."

Oh..

Ohhhh, well that made more sense... how could I be so… so stupid? Again, I had made myself look like some rude bastard to her...

"Sorry Bella…"

"Edward, just forget about it. I'll see you tomorrow in school." And I was left with the beeping of the phone.

"Bye Bella…"

I put the phone down on the desk and lay on the bed. How could I be so stupid? And so quick to conclusions? I just carried on thinking about all of this, and ended up falling asleep again… And yet again, my dreams were filled with Bella…

* * *

**Hey, another chapter done ****J Please, please, please review? I'd really appreciate it!**


	3. Skipping School

**For some reason some of my sentences come out like "blahblah" "blahstuff" "stuff" I have not idea why they come out on one line ! Sorry for the confusing text, ill go back and sort it some time.**

**DISCLAIMER; not mine D:**

**

* * *

  
**

"Edward? EDWARD? I'm going now, I won't be home until late tonight," Chris knocked on my door until I mumbled the reply he had been waiting for.

"Bye Chris."

I waited a few long minutes before getting myself up for school, within those minutes, Chris had left, slamming the door behind him.

Wednesdays', I've never liked them. Not yet closer to the weekend nor that far away. Oh and look, to top it off, a thunderstorm. I knew it rained here a lot, but thunder? I don't have a car either… I have no idea what to do… _Wonder if I could skip school… wait, Bella… ! I need to see her… wait she doesn't even like me anymore… did she ever in fact? _Between these thoughts, I heard a car horn go off outside of the house and so gathering my stuff I went out to the front.

"Hey man, your dad told me to come pick you up !"

"Thanks Jacob," I smiled as I got in the car.

Throughout the journey we made small talk, mainly about the weather really. It didn't take long to see the school in view now and so I readied myself for getting out, putting my hood up, putting my bad strap over and getting in a position to run.

"Haha, I'll get as close as I can to the entrance," Jacob chuckled and I laughed and thanked him as he parked pretty close to the double doors.

I sprinted, but before entering took a glance to the usual parking spaces of Bella's family and saw they had already arrived. I smiled and carried on into the school.

"Edward man, terrible weather, isn't it?"

"Hello Mike, yes I don't really like it much."

"Neither do I really, but the colder it gets the more likely there's going to be snow!"

"Suppose that's true."

As we carried on talking we headed towards my first lesson which was English. I said my goodbyes to Mike and walked into the classroom, which had the remains of a previous science lesson, half expecting to see Bella in the same place she had been yesterday before she had to leave for a dentist appointment. _Her teeth looks amazing to me, I wouldn't even bother asking them to come back if I were a dentist…_

I took a glance out the window and looked back to where Bella's motorbike was, hoping to see her before the lesson began as I'm not too sure if she even has this lesson now.

I sighed as it drew closer to lesson time and I still hadn't seen Bella.

"Bella, are you sure you're not coming today?"

"Emmett, ask me one more time and I swear…"

"Well what else are you going to do while we're out having fun?!"

"I don't know Emmett, I'll go see a film? Maybe I'll work on the bike or something !"

"Boring Bella."

My head shot up as I heard her angelic voice, also questioning what they were talking about. As I heard the door start to open as she continued to argue with her brother I knew she had this lesson.

"Have fun Emmett…"

"We will Bella, and you'll miss out on it all."

"Yes. Bye."

As she opened the door fully to let herself in she sighed and lifted her head to see me.

"Hello Edward."

"Hey Bella," I grinned and waved, "horrible weather, isn't it?"

Chuckling she replied, "why on the worst days, do people choose to bring up the fact it's terrible today? I'd rather someone said 'hoping it's sunny tomorrow?' or 'it'll all have cleared up by tomorrow' or even just something about lessons today."

I laughed, understanding her completely, "I don't really know actually…"

"Maybe people find the weather to be something they have in common…"

I looked at her as she said that, she sounded pained and I honestly don't know why. But there was truth behind her words…

She finally sat down next to me and gave a weak smile, taking out the required contents of her bag. I continued to look at her until people started to pile in.

Finally, the entire class was in the room and the teacher had decided to begin.

"Now class, I'm sorry for the clutter of science objects. Yesterday some chemistry students needed extra classes, so here we are, stuck with their mess. Just don't knock anything over, I'm not entirely sure what it is. Well open your books to page 72..."

I opened my book trying to find the page, taking notice Bella already had hers on the page. I hadn't even seen her move !

The teacher talked on about the relevance of the contents of the page and so during this time I _tried _to give sneaky glances to Bella from the corner of my eye, key word being tried. She chuckled as she saw me, I just blushed and chuckled a long.

"MISS! MARK'S KNOCKED OVER SOME BOTTLES!"

The class, including myself and Bella, turned to see the contents off about 4 bottles on the floor. It was clear he had knocked an entire rack over.

"Mark! I told you right at the beginning to prevent knocking them over!"

"Sorry Miss…"

"Open the windows, Ill go get a science teacher shall I?"

As people started to open the available windows to open I felt Bella freeze next to me.

"Cold are we?" I chuckled as a large amount of cold, harsh air began to enter.

She continued to sit there, keeping her eyes locked to the front of the room. I didn't understand what was wrong. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I shook her slightly, "are you alright Bella?".

Harshly, she stood up causing my hand to fall to my side. She scowled slightly and left taking nothing with her.

I was shocked, I just sat there wide eyed as I watched her leave the classroom. The class all looked when they heard her leave and all that could be heard was the mumbles of people commenting it must have been me who made her leave. _Was it me?…_

The lesson couldn't have ended any slower. I gathered mine and Bella's belongings and to the library for my free period. I knew Bella had a free period too, as I'd recalled over hearing her saying to Alice, she was planning to go to the library.

I walked in and saw her sitting there with a book in front of her. She glanced up at me and, sighing, turned back to her book.

"Are you a schitzo or something?"

She looked up, puzzled, "pardon?"

"You talk to me, laugh with me and then suddenly you're scowling and storming out of classrooms!"

She rolled her eyes, "no I am not schizophrenic. I'm sorry I acted that way."

"Tell me why you acted like that?"

"Edward, I'm honestly not in a good mood today… it's nothing to do with you."

"Was it because I talked about the bad weather? Would you rather me tell you it's all going to be better tomorrow? Because I'd tell you it's going to be better a 100 times everyday, more in fact, if you'd just… just be happy…"

She looked into my eyes, her face softened and she smiled, "it's not you.. And it certainly isn't your responsibility to fix it. If it were even possible."

"What?"

Bella looked at me and grinned, "how about we skip the day?"

_Skip the day? Chris won't be happy… but with Bella?… A day of education is worth skipping._

"Okay…"

She stood up grinning and took my hand, a spark sent up me instantly, but she continued to take me out of the building. I couldn't believe this was happening, and I couldn't help but grin.

The back doors we left from flew open, and the rain started to hit us. She look just as beautiful in the rain, and she was still smiling. As we headed to her motorbike, I worried for the safety of us as there was only one helmet.

"You're wearing the helmet, no ifs not buts, I don't need one."

"Bella, please I'd prefer you used it."

"Honestly Edward, I don't need it," she smiled as she put it on my head for me and sat on the motorbike.

I saw her glance up to a window. I followed her gaze and saw Alice looking out frightened. She looked horrified… I see she doesn't agree with skipping school. I looked back to Bella and she just grinned to Alice. She has black eyes now?… I thought they were… never mind.

I sat down on the motorbike and gripped onto her waist. I smiled stupidly to myself as she started the bike up.

Within a few minutes we were far from away from the school, together.

* * *

**End of another chapter guys, sorry it took so long :)**

**Aye aye Bella, what ARE you doing?**

**READ AND REVIEW, DO IT.**


End file.
